


Outsiders

by kisssanitygoodbye



Series: Outsiders [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will always be the two of them against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsiders

“Synthetic cum?”

“It could have worked.” Garrett crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at Andy over the cafeteria table. “You should totally have taken Chemistry too.”

Andy snorts before he drops his now empty bag of crisps on the tray and stands up, waiting for Garrett to follow him on his way out until he speaks again. “Oh yes, I’m devastated that I’m missing out. Do you do useful stuff there too?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Inventing an explosive to blow up the school?”

“What is it with you and blowing stuff up? Seriously.” 

They pass Cullen, the captain of the football team, in the hallway, and the look on his face is the kind of sneer that’s exclusively for them. “Fredericksen. No detention today? Your parents must be disappointed. Bet they’re happy for every extra hour you spend here. Give them my condolences, alright? Must be hard to have such a loser as a son.”

Andy says nothing. He just stares at the taller boy, every muscle in his body tense to the point where he’s almost trembling. Cullen doesn’t know how close to home his comment has hit, and he laughs, leaning against his locker and looking smug as ever.

The air between him and Andy is so thick that Garrett seriously debates looking for scissors to cut it. Instead, he lays a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder and gives him a light push, breaking the tension along with the eye contact.

“He’s not worth it,” he whispers, guiding Andy through the hallway and desperately trying to resist the urge to run back and let his fist meet Cullen’s face.

“Fucking Cullen. Fucking athletes. They think they rule the school. And no matter what they do, Stannard lets them get away with it,” Andy hisses, shrugging Garrett’s hand off and practically stomping through the entrance door.

He has to do something. Anything.

Andy’s mood can go from ecstatic to devastated within minutes if no one’s there to distract him, and devastated Andy is something he can’t bear. Not because it’s annoying, but his sorrow is almost palpable, to the point that it can hit you square in the chest if you’re not careful. The funny thing is that he doesn’t even need words for that. Andy rarely speaks when the pain hits, but his silence is always louder than his screams.

Garrett knows that the athletes aren’t the reason why his friend is staring into nothingness now, shoulders slumped and breathing fast and shallow. He takes a step forward, causing their arms to touch, and when Andy turns his head his eyes are so empty that Garrett has to force a gasp back down his throat.

“Hey,” he says instead. “What is it that you were saying before? Blowing up the school? Tell me more about that.”

Andy smiles. It’s fragile and weak, and absolutely beautiful. “Well, I was thinking,” and he starts walking, with Garrett catching up to him as soon as they pass the gates. “There are farms around here, right? Think about the possibilities, Garrett. A shit bomb. We can install a timer, climb a hill and watch as the whole school drowns in slurry.”

“That sounds… messy.”

“Not our problem. We’ll be halfway to Mexico by the time they realise it was us.”

Garrett laughs then, letting his hand brush Andy’s as they walk, and he wonders why the thought about anything involving shit can make him feel so incredibly free.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Andy calls that evening, right after the twins’ bedtime, and Garrett is the only person in the whole world who’s able to notice how his voice is shaking, especially when he says  _I’m okay_.

He tells him to come over even before he’s done talking.

His mum gives him a sad smile when they carry the extra mattress into his room.

“Poor boy. Doesn’t have an easy life, hm?,” she says on her way out.

Garrett only shrugs, but Leandra is already gone by then.

It’s their problem anyway, not hers. She doesn’t know that they never need the mattress, that they don’t even need an extra blanket, and she has never heard a word about shit bombs and synthetic cum.

And later, when Andy lies in Garrett’s bed, staring at the ceiling and finally, _finally_ talking, he knows that it will always be just the two of them against the world.

“They’ve been fighting again. About me,” he whispers, sniffing, but not crying. Andy never cries. “Dad regrets not sending me away to boarding school. I guess it’s too late for that now. Lucky me.”

Garrett shifts on the mattress to face his friend, and when his arm comes up to wrap itself around Andy’s torso he shifts too until they’re wrapped around each other, forehead’s touching and fingers searching for bare skin in the dark. This is new for them, but it doesn’t feel strange at all.

When Garrett’s lips find Andy’s the angle is everything but optimal, and their lips are dry and chapped, but they make it work. They always do, somehow.

“Only two more years.”

Andy gives a quiet snort, but he’s smiling too. “And then what?”

Garrett closes his eyes, and all he can see is Mexico. “Then we’ll drown the school in shit and get the fuck out of here, you and me. Screw the rest of the world.”

“Screw the rest of the world,” Andy repeats, and it sounds like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> This was drawn by the amazing foxghost. <3


End file.
